Synergy
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Dos caminos separados que vuelven a encontrarse luego de mucho tiempo, dos espiritus independientes, y dos ritmos de vida que intentarán demostrar que pese a todo pueden volver a estar juntos. Con todos los problemas que esto acarree. AAML (HIATUS)
1. 00 Prologo

_Primero algunas recomendaciones antes de que leas este fic. Si bien sigue la linea general de la serie (más o menos hablando) es semi AU_

_Los personajes pueden estar algo fuera de carácter, en cuanto terminen de leer entenderan._

_Quedan advertidos, asi que no me vengan a decir 'Misty no haria eso, u Ash no actuaría así' _

_Otra vez quedan advertidos._

* * *

_**Synergy**_

_Para AngelLarc_

_- Prólogo-_

_- Señorita, señorita ¡señorita! ¿Me escucha?..._

La voz la llamaba desde lejos, desde lo profundo de un pozo o algo parecido. Insistía una y otra vez en ese llamado. Ella intentaba resistirse. Se sentía segura en esa oscuridad salvadora que la rodeaba, en esa calma absoluta que envolvía su cuerpo. Sin embargo seguían hablándole, obligando finalmente a que despertara. Abrió los ojos con supremo esfuerzo. Pestañeó reiteradas veces pues la luz le hacía daño. Veía pequeños puntitos iluminados que parecían seguir una trayectoria y entonces todo se le tornaba borroso. El cuerpo le pesaba y a la vez no lo sentía. Era como si estuviera flotando dentro de una muy agradable atmosfera. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía una intensa necesidad de cerrar los parpados y continuar en el bello mundo de Morfeo. Algo dentro suyo parecía tironearla de vuelta al país de los sueños y a su oscuridad auxiliadora.

_- Señorita, ¿señorita me oye?_

¡Malditos sean quienes estaban hablándole! ¿Es que no entendían que quería dormir? De pronto notó que se movía, y no era por voluntad propia. ¿Acaso la estaban transportando? Oía voces desesperadas sobre su cabeza, y luego algunas palmadas en las mejillas al notar que volvía a cerrar los ojos. Pero era como cuando uno tiene mucho sueño y los párpados se cierran sin poder evitarlo. Así estaba ella. Seguían hablándole, pero las palabras sonaban a lo lejos, como si estas rebotaran contra su oído.

_- ¡Vamos pequeña, no te rindas!_

Ella gruño _¡Déjenme en paz!_ Quiso gritar, pero no estaba segura de poder articular algo medianamente coherente. La familiar sensación de vacío se apoderó una vez más de sus sentidos. Permaneció inmóvil oyendo el preciado silencio que la rodeaba dentro de su mundo de sombras. Tranquilidad. Tranquilidad al fin.

- ¡Oxígeno! ¡Denle oxigeno que la perdemos!

Malditos médicos…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La muchacha despertó mucho después. Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad encontrándose en una habitación blanca y estéril. La misma en la últimamente acababa, tuvo que reconocer.

Movió la cabeza y eso le valió un esfuerzo del que luego se arrepintió. Llamaradas de dolor y de debilidad la recorrieron de arriba abajo, dejándola tan exhausta como si hubiera hecho un recital de diez horas…

Levantó su mano pálida y delgada, evitando mirar su dedo anular que estaba desnudo. Las venas delgadas se distinguían bajo la delgada capa de piel translucida. Suspiró. Al parecer su última oportunidad de escape había salido mal y alguien la había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo.

- Estas despierta.

Se volvió a la voz intrusa. ¡Que ironía! Estaba despierta, cuando lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir.

- Por poco te perdemos Misty…

Quiso encogerse de hombros pero la acción la dejó agotada en la mitad. Cielos ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? Normalmente la resaca era acompañada con desgano y malhumor. Nunca debilidad o cansancio.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Ella busco algún rastro de voz en el fondo de su garganta. No estaba segura de poder hablar.

- Quería dormir… - dijo con suavidad, casi arrastrando las palabras.

El medico frunció el ceño -Tomaste muchas pastillas para dormir.

- Tenía insomnio, no podía conciliar el sueño- se defendió, aunque en realidad nadie la había acusado de nada.

- E ingeriste una considerable cantidad de pastillas ¿Por qué?

- Ya le dije.

El medico se acercó hasta ella mirándola fijamente -¿Y porque las mezclaste con _éxtasis_?

Se tensionó -Yo no…- se detuvo. Recordó haber tomado una pequeña píldora rosa que Dalton le dio en algún momento de la tarde. Estuvo eufórica luego de eso, sintiendo que volvía a caminar sobre nubes, y hasta se sintió inspirada para componer. La vida le sonreía, y era feliz. Sin embargo los efectos se acabaron rápido, y volvió a sentirse deprimida y sola, recordando que endeble y frágil era el mundo que la rodeaba. No todo era color de rosa, y ella ya no era feliz. Entonces descubrió el frasco de pastillas para dormir en el botiquín del baño. Ella nunca las usaba, sin embargo parecían ser la solución perfecta para dejar de recordar por un largo rato -Yo no tomo drogas- dijo con firmeza sosteniéndole la vista.

- Nadie dijo que las estuvieras tomando. Pero hiciste un _cocktail_ muy peligroso. Y creo haberte advertido la última vez los efectos de mezclar pastillas.

- Aquella vez al igual que en esta ocasión se trató de tan solo un error…

- ¿No lo hiciste adrede?

- Ya le dije que no- empezaba a cansarse ante tanto cuestionamiento.

- ¿Sabes que tuvimos que hacerte un lavaje de estómago…?

- Yo… es que las pastillas no me hacían efecto, y… pensé que si tomaba algunas más podrían…

- Fue una sobredosis- dijo seriamente -Un poco más y te perdíamos…

Misty desvió la vista de él -¿Quién… quien me trajo?

- Louanne y Nathan- el doctor se dirigió a la puerta, allí se detuvo -Necesitas hacer un tratamiento, Misty. Es por tu bien…

La furia que estaba gestándose dentro suyo se desencadenó con aquellas simples palabras…

- ¡YO NO SOY ADICTA A NINGUNA DROGA, MALDITA SEA!- gritó sin importarle donde estaba.

El medico sin embargo no se inmutó ante semejante acto de cólera. La miró levemente, con el ceño fruncido antes de salir -Por precaución permanecerás toda la semana internada aquí.

Ella ni siquiera contestó. Le dio la espalda y volvió a sumirse entre las sabanas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Al mediodía sentía el estomago revuelto. Pensar en comida le daba nauseas, y el mínimo olor de la bandeja que segundos atrás había llevado una enfermera, le produjo asco. Miró a la pobre mujer que le instaba que probara bocado, y le gritó agriamente que se llevara eso de ahí, que no tenía apetito, y que no pensaba comer nada.

Luego que la enfermera desapareció, algo asustada ante sus gritos, manoteó el control remoto que habían dejado junto a la cama y encendió el televisor.

Hizo un paseo general por todos los canales hasta que se detuvo en un canal de noticias. Subió el volumen.

_- La líder del popular grupo de pop/rock Synergy fue internada de urgencia ayer en la noche tras una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir…_

- Malditos oportunistas…- gruñó entre dientes observando a la periodista de lentes oscuros que daba la noticia como si se tratara del informe del clima -¡Buitres, que se alimentan de desgracias ajenas!

_-Misty Waterflower es también conocida como la ex líder del gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Celeste, y la menor de las hermanas sensacionales. Saltó a la fama tras su debut como vocalista principal del grupo Synergy, dejando su hogar y su estilo de vida para dedicarse al mundo de la música. Sin embargo, situaciones como la que acabamos de anunciar donde se rumorea que la cantante tiene un fuerte problema con las adicciones, han cobrado mayor vigencia desde que el grupo se ha hecho reconocido mundialmente. Parece que desde entonces los excesos han sido una constante en la vida de esta joven mujer de veintitrés años… Las últimas noticias adhieren que aún se encuentra internada en el Memorial Hospital, tras hallarse prácticamente en coma cuando sus amigos la encontraron desvanecida en el suelo de su costoso departamento…_

- ¿Cómo supo eso?- arqueó las cejas al preguntar en voz alta. Obviamente nadie le respondió. Sopló un mechón de cabello rojo que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo e imaginó a Dalton con su característica sonrisa pícara diciendo en modo inocente _'Cualquier publicidad, sea buena o mala, es publicidad para la banda'_ -Ay Dalton, te ahorcaría con mis propias manos…- murmuró apagando el televisor.

Ya había oído demasiado, y sabía que en los demás canales se reproducirían las mismas noticias. Todo el ámbito musical estaría patas para arriba ante esa nueva reincidencia.

'_¡Malditos periodistas!'_

Seguro los malnacidos la despedazarían como una hogaza de pan, sin tomar conciencia de sus sentimientos o los de su familia…

Su familia… Sus hermanas ¿Qué pensarían de ella en ese momento? No quería preocuparlas, y sin embargo…

Cerró los ojos sintiendo una horrible jaqueca y ya no pudo pensar. Lentamente dejó que sus sentidos se relajaran y se durmió.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_- ¿Por qué Misty? ¿Por qué?-_

El grito la despertó. Aturdida y con jaqueca entreabrió débilmente los parpados intentando enfocar a quien estaba gritándole.

Un hombre alto y moreno se encontraba de pie al costado de su cama. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y rastros frescos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Lo reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Ash…? ¿Ash que haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo cosas tan estúpidas como esa? –Volvió a gritar -¡Explícame porque demonios!

Misty se encogió en la cama, incapaz de responder. A grandes pasos él se acercó hasta ella. Tenía una expresión de rabia y desesperación marcada en el semblante. El cabello, siempre prolijo y en orden, estaba revuelto hacia un lado. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca en todos los años que lo conocía.

- ¿Por qué Misty…?

A ella solo le quedó desviar la vista. No podía verlo. No _quería _verlo.

- ¡Maldición, mírame!- Ash le urgió con furia tomando su rostro en las manos y volviéndolo violentamente hacia él. Misty se quejó apenas. Le dolía. De alguna forma desconocía a ese ser brusco que persistía en zamarrearla -¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Matarte…? ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Porque!?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Ash me estas lastimando…

- ¿No pensaste en _mí_? –le gritó otra vez sacudiéndola, en tanto la voz se le iba rápidamente de control - ¿En nosotros…? ¡Somos un equipo…! ¿Recuerdas…?

- Suéltame…

- ¡No te soltaré hasta que me respondas, maldita sea…! ¿Dónde está tu anillo? ¿Qué diablos te estas haciendo, Mist…? ¿Qué _nos _estas haciendo…?

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- una enfermera hizo su frenética aparición acercándose hasta el destrozado joven. Con suavidad puso las manos en sus hombros tensos –Por favor cálmese señor Ketchum… será mejor que espere afuera –intentó moverlo, pero él estaba clavado en el suelo.

Se rehusó mientras seguía sollozando con voz ronca, mirando a la muchacha que había desviado su atención de él.

- Por favor Ash…- se oyó decir con voz suplicante.

Pero el joven volvió a negarse.

La enfermera le palmeó el hombro con aire maternal –Es lo mejor…

- Es mi prometida…- murmuró como a modo de disculpa, y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo escoltado hacia afuera –Es mi prometida…- reiteró como autómata.

A Misty solo le restó cubrirse el rotro con las manos, el llanto presente y escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Se apoyó contra la pared bajando la cabeza. Se mordió el labio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- la enfermera de antes se le había acercado, en su voz se notaba el dejo de preocupación.

Ash la miró levemente arrepentido de la escena que había montado ahí dentro –Lo siento, yo… -se despeinó el cabello –Mi novia intentó suicidarse y…

- Cálmese. Lo entiendo perfectamente –le respondió con simpatía –Ahora tiene que tranquilizarse. ¿Quiere que le consiga un café?

- No, no- se restregó la cara con aire ausente -¿Puedo ver a Misty?

- Ella necesita descansar y usted también.

- Pero, será solo unos minutos…

- La verá, se lo prometo. Pero primero tiene que descansar un poco y calmarse. En este estado no le es de ayuda a ella, ni a usted.

Él asintió emitiendo un largo suspiro –Gracias, enfermera.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

- ¿Ash?

Él levantó la cabeza de entre las manos al oír su nombre. Dos mujeres se acercaban por el largo pasillo. La primera tenía cabello verde oscuro, largo y lacio. Vestía de negro y traía lentes oscuros. La otra mujer –de mediana edad- lucía un vestido color lavanda y llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un prolijo rodete.

Se puso de pie y con rapidez fue al encuentro de ambas.

- Duplica…- susurró abrazando a la muchacha de cabello esmeralda. Luego se giró hacia la otra dama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Mamá…!

La señora Ketchum abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo. No supo cuanto tiempo lo meció contra su cuerpo como si fuera un niño pequeño, oyendo sus gemidos y palabras inentendibles. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Le despeinó el cabello con ternura.

- Ya cariño, ya…- observó a Duplica que se había apartado cortésmente de ellos. Tenía un pañuelo desechable en las manos y se secaba las mejillas –Ya hijo, todo estará bien, lo prometo…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

- Louanne dijo que fue horrible…- murmuró Duplica –Cuando Nathan y ella entraron, la encontraron desvanecida en el suelo. El frasco de pastillas junto a ella, abierto. La mayoría estaban todas volcadas. Nathan cree que su plan inicial era tomarse la mitad de las pastillas…- hizo una pausa para mirar a la señora Ketchum y a Ash cuya cabeza reposaba en su regazo. Tenia los ojos cerrados pero sabia que no había perdido palabra de lo que había dicho –También encontraron dos pequeñas píldoras rosadas en la mano de Misty. Nathan cree que eso era éxtasis, y que adrede las mezcló con las pastillas para dormir… Creo que su intención era muy clara…

- Ella no tomaba pastillas para dormir, mucho menos drogas –Ash replicó mirando a su amiga con firmeza –Misty estaba _sana, _vivía un ritmo de vida muy agitado pero estaba bien.

- Cariño shhh… la señora Ketchum le besó la sien –Cálmate, llegaremos al fondo de esto. Nada malo le va a suceder. Nosotras nos turnaremos para cuidarla.

Duplica asintió. Observó sus dedos enlazados en la falda y aventuró tímidamente -¿Ash? ¿Misty y tú han discutido en estos días?

- No.

- ¿Seguro…? –ella insistió –Sophie ha desaparecido, parece que se la hubo tragado la tierra…

- Quizás finalmente entendió que no debe entrometerse en lo que no le importa.

La señora Ketchum se volvió a su hijo. Duplica alzó las cejas en curiosidad –Sophie estaba obsesionada contigo y quizás Mist vio algo que la obligó a tomar esas decisiones…

- Entre esa mujer y yo nunca ha habido nada.

- ¿Estas muy seguro?

- ¡Duplica basta! –Ash exclamó apretando los puños -¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Solo quiero saber que ocurrió con mi mejor amiga… ¡Oh Ash estoy tan preocupada como tú!

El medico salió de la habitación de Misty, justo cuando una chica rubia y un joven de cabello negro se acercaban al grupo.

- ¡Nathan, Louanne!- Duplica se levantó a abrazarlos tras reconocerlos.

Ash saludó a la muchacha, y le hizo un pequeño gesto cortés al joven. De pronto se sintió muy incomodo. Sabia que el recién llegado no le quitaba la vista de encima, y que al igual que Duplica lo consideraba –en parte- culpable por lo que había pasado.

Se apoyó en el hombro de su madre y cerró los ojos intentando recordar como había empezado todo.

Su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños vaticinaba una época feliz.

Una época de felicidad y sueños por cumplir materializados en una hermosa pelirroja con voz de angel que regresaba a su vida cuando más la necesitaba…

* * *

_Nota:_

_Primera parte de este fic que fusiona dos de mis grandes pasiones: La música y la escritura! Puede que no hayan entendido mucho en esta primera parte, pero en el capitulo1 (el que viene) veremos como fue que Mist llego a este punto, que tanto tuvo que ver Ash, y que tanto tuvieron que ver el entorno que la rodea y sus compañeros de banda._

_Belen! Feliz vumple super, super atrasadisimo. Perdon por tardarme tantooo! Mi internet decidio dejarme justo en esa semana, y desde entonces todo aqui es un caos u.u De verdad, espero que te haya gustado! Cualquier duda sabes donde encontrarme._

_La próxima parte estará entre lunes y martes de la semana que viene (si, ira rápido)_

_Gracias por leer. Dudas, comentarios? Haz click en el botón de abajo _^^


	2. 01 Genesis

Su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños vaticinaba una época feliz.

Una época de felicidad y sueños por cumplir materializados en una hermosa pelirroja con voz de angel que regresó a su vida justo cuando más la necesitaba…

* * *

_**Synergy**_

_Para AngelLarc_

_Capitulo 1: Genesis_

Ash se preguntó si estaba soñando, o si en verdad esa preciosa pelirroja caminaba hacia él, micrófono en mano entonando el Feliz Cumpleaños más sexy que hubo oído en sus veintidós años de vida.

_Happy Birthday to you…_

No, no era un sueño. Ella era real. Estaba ahí de pie frente a él. Sonriéndole mientras su voz cristalina fluía de su garganta.

Misty.

Él sintió un extraño escalofrío corriéndole por la espalda. Sus hermosos ojos verdes no se despegaron de los suyos en todo lo que restó de la canción. Sabía que la atención de todos en el salón estaba puesta en ambos, y no pudo dejar de sonreír como idiota. Razonó que luego debería agradecer -y con un muy buen regalo costoso- al responsable que había hecho posible que Misty estuviera en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Después de tanto tiempo…

Y después de que él mismo se enojara con ella por dejarlos a mitad de camino, por lo que le pareció, en un primer momento un tonto y estúpido _hobbie_. Sin embargo hoy, el tonto hobbie se había convertido en una prometedora carrera en ascenso.

Buscó algún signo extraño en ella. Pero todo se mantenía igual, o casi igual. Bueno, no exactamente igual: su cabello era mucho más largo y arreglado a la moda en largas capas que enmarcaban su rostro de óvalo perfecto. Sus ojos asomaban grandes y cristalinos como el agua. Y sus labios… delicadamente cincelados, pintados de un profundo color rubi, que lejos de verse ridículo hacia justicia con su atuendo oscuro.

El acorde de la guitarra subió de tono, y en aquel momento la música estridente inundó los altoparlantes. _Rock._ Entonces la canción empezó otra vez ahora en un ritmo distinto y mucho más pegadizo.

Misty le guiñó un ojo, y él no pudo evitar reír y menear la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse bailando al ritmo de la música. De pronto varias parejas se sumaron a su improvisado baile. Brock bailaba con Sussie, Duplica arrastraba a un sonrojado Gary hasta la pista, y pronto la mayoría de sus amigos daban vueltas al compas de las guitarras eléctricas demostrando cuan bien solían bailar el _rock and roll._

Pero Ash seguía con la vista clavada en ella. Los movimientos que hacía en tanto echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y despeinaba su cabello hacia un lado en un gesto sensual, la mano en su cintura, deslizándose lentamente por su cadera… aquel corsete negro, junto a la falda de tul del mismo color que caía en capas como las de una bailarina de ballet, la cual enseñaba mucho más de lo que debería de sus piernas… todo eso estaba haciéndole reaccionar muy rápido, sacando a flote lo peor de si: su instinto seductor. ¡Cielos! Aquella era Misty. Su amiga de la infancia. No podía darse el lujo de pensar de esa manera.

Sonrió. Quizás ahora debería acostumbrarse a que su pequeña amiga era toda una mujer. Y de que _él _no estaba viéndola como amiga u hermana, sino como a una _mujer_, y no como una común, sino como a alguien muy deseable en todos los sentidos.

Tragó con dificultad, y se pregunto si a Brock, Tracey y al resto de sus amigos le ocurría algo parecido. La sola idea no le gustó en absoluto.

La canción seguía y May soltó a Ritchie para ir en su busca y arrástralo a la pista junto con las demás parejas. Ash rió y tomó las manos de su amiga mientras juntos giraban sin importar que no tuvieran una gota de estilo.

De momento se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash!- Misty exclamó alegremente corriendo hacia él con un envoltorio azul en las manos. Ella había acabado de cantar y la banda que tocaba con ella se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso.

Él la observó sonriendo para luego quedarse paralizado, cuando la joven lo rodeó con sus brazos. Los segundos transcurrieron y Ash fue incapaz de hacer algo. Solo se quedó estático, sintiendo lo suave que era ella, y lo bien que parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo. Un aroma dulce y femenino la rodeaba. Con lentitud le devolvió el abrazo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo más podría soportar a sus hormonas enloqueciéndolo y enviando mensajes a su cerebro de la exquisita atracción que ella le inspiraba.

Como si aun no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido!- Misty le sonrió incorporándose. Ahora era mas pequeña y debía alzar la cabeza para verlo –Por cierto este es mi obsequio, espero que te guste.

- No debias ponerte en gasto- protestó y rasgó el papel. Era una camisa de seda negra. Cara y obra de diseñador –Perfecta con mi imagen, gracias.

Misty le devolvió el gesto riendo y meneando la cabeza. No había nada de malicia en sus acciones. Se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a saludar al resto de sus amigas a quien hacia mucho no veía. Ash a su pesar no le perdía mirada.

Luego de abrazar efusivamente a todos, reír y derramar algunas lagrimas frente al reencuentro, volvió al centro del salón donde Brock le tendía el micrófono. Tras tomarlo añadió con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

–Ahora permítanme presentarles a mi banda- un grupo de cuatro, dos chicos y dos chicas respectivamente se fueron acercando, hasta pararse al lado de la pelirroja. Todos ellos se abrazaron y miraron al improvisado publico que les ponía atención- Ella es Louanne, nuestra tecladista –señaló a una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello rubio y rizado. Sus pequeños ojos verdes se iluminaron al saludar tímidamente con su mano –Esta es Sophie, se encarga de llevar el ritmo en las canciones con su guitarra…- explicó Misty pese a que mucho no le entendieron, indicando a una joven de largo cabello negro y piel blanca. Sus ojos azules no mostraron mucha emoción al oír la presentación aunque su mirada se posó en Ash con sumo interés, a pesar de que la pelirroja ahora se disponía a introducir a los chicos –Dalton, el experto en percusión- este asintió con orgullo mal disimulado lanzando un beso a las amigas de Misty quienes rieron sin poder evitarlo. Tenía pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, sin duda era muy atractivo. La pelirroja le hizo una mueca de advertencia haciendo que todos rieran. Finalmente se volvió sonriendo al último muchacho por presentar, tenia cabello negro y ojos increíblemente celestes –Él es Nathan, nuestra guitarrista líder…- este le devolvió la sonrisa y… Ash los miró fijo frunciendo el ceño - Nosotros somos _Synergy_…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

- Cuando Brock nos llamó para que viniéramos estábamos dando una pequeña gira por Hoenn.

Ash se inclinó hacia adelante viéndola. Eso hablaba de una posibilidad que él no había tomado en cuenta. ¿Acaso ellos estaban ahí porque habían sido contratados para tocar en su fiesta? Sintió una aguda punzada de desilusión al deducir que la cuestión monetaria tenia que ver en el asunto.

- ¿Rompiste la gira para estar aquí?- le preguntó.

Ella encontró sus ojos –Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en venir. Somos una banda y las decisiones las tomamos entre todos –se volvió a los jóvenes que estaban tras ella –Gracias otra vez, chicos.

Un coro de asentimientos siguió a sus palabras.

- Sobretodo porque no quisiste aceptar esto como un trabajo- la regañó Brock –Y rechazaste el cheque que tenía para ti…

- ¡No aceptaré el dinero!- le interrumpió - Como podría sacar provecho financiero de esto. Seria terrible de mi parte, Ash es mi amigo… es decir, creo que aun somos amigos…

- Lo somos- el nombrado se apresuró a replicar con alivio. De alguna manera el que hubiera rechazado dinero significaba que estaba ahí por él, pese a las tontas discusiones que mantenían en el pasado –Siempre has sido mi amiga Mist.

- ¿En serio?- le contratacó ella con un mohín risueño –No fue eso lo que me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos. Las palabras 'jamás te lo perdonaré' junto con 'desde ahora estas muerta para mí' hablaban de lo mucho que… ¿me odiabas por elegir un camino distinto al tuyo? Y como olvidar del típico 'Ya volverás arrastrándote con el rabo ente las piernas, Waterflower'- Misty se permitió reir viendo lo incómodo que estaba el entrenador –Y por supuesto que he vuelto, y no precisamente con la cola entre las piernas, si me permites decirlo, err Ketchum.

- ¿Ash de verdad le dijiste cosas como esas?

- Y mucho más May- intervino Brock con una mirada de advertencia –Pero Mist ha sido demasiado benevolente.

- ¡Era un niño! No sabía nada de sueños, y estaba furioso con mi mejor amiga por dejar su prometedor futuro como Maestra acuática para dedicarse a un tonto hobbie que… ignoraba se le diera tan bien….

Un leve silencio se hizo presente.

- Ash tiene razón, eras una de las jóvenes promesas del mundo pokemon… ¿Qué ya no planeas volver a entrenar en un futuro? ¿Qué hay del gimnasio y todo lo demás?- le preguntó Ritchie con curiosidad.

- No creo regresar, mis hermanas se ocupan muy bien de todo. Eso ya quedó en el pasado-Misty miró a sus nuevos amigos -_Synergy _es mi vida ahora. Estoy completamente abocada a la banda en cuerpo y alma, y no hay espacio para otra cosa…

- Eso fue muy dulce Mist- la joven rubia, Louanne, agregó con ternura –Pero nosotros sabemos cuanto añoras volver, muchas veces te he visto mirando las ligas por televisión, y sobretodo cuando es tu amigo Ash quien compite…- el aludido se puso rojo, aunque ni cerca a como estaba su pelirroja amiga –Sé que muy en el fondo, sientes cierta culpa por haber recorrido otro camino diferente al que trazaste desde pequeña…

- ¡Lou! Eso no es verdad. Amo lo que hago actualmente- lentamente volvió la vista al cumpleañero –Y veo las batallas de todos porque son mis amigos y me alegra ver como van progresando, y cumplen todos sus sueños. Pero Synergy es mi presente y futuro ahora.

- Pero Mist- Dalton se le acercó abrazándola –Renuncias así como así dejando pasar la oportunidad de volver.

Ella miró el suelo y sonrió con tristeza –No tienes idea de la cantidad de sueños a los que he renunciado…-levantó la vista y por un segundo miró a Ash, luego se encogió de hombros –De todas formas ya hemos hablado de este tema muchas veces…

- Sí, y nadie ha logrado hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo Tracey con aire resignado –Las muchachas y yo lo hemos intentado muchas veces y no. A decir verdad ya nos hemos acostumbrado a que un miembro de la familia Waterflower se dedique a otra cosa.

- Y que rompa la tradición- le devolvió la pelirroja con una sonrisa –Gracias Trace, si no fuera por ti el gimnasio sería una locura, pero desde que le ayudas a Daisy todo ha salido de maravilla.

- De nada, ya sabes que…quiero mucho a tu hermana.

El homenajeado compartió la sonrisa de ambos amigos, antes de considerar si era verdad o había imaginado que Misty detenía su verde mirada en él por un momento fugaz.

- ¿Y tienes novio?

El interrogatorio seguía pese a que Ash se encontraba sumido en si mismo.

- ¡Quizás a más de uno aquí presente le gustaría contestar eso!- exclamó Dalton dándole un codazo al silencioso muchacho de cabello negro que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo lo que llevaba de la velada. Este se sonrojó bajando de pronto la mirada -¡Vamos Nathan, di algo!

Ash observó todo con sorpresa. Para variar Misty dirigió un bochornoso golpe a quien había hablado.

- Puedo contestar por mi misma, gracias Dalton. Y no, no tengo novio.

Un coro de risitas celebró su respuesta. Sin duda a Louanne, Dalton, Sophie y Duplica les estaba resultando muy divertido lo que decía. Nathan en cambio estaba serio y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ash se sentía incómodo. El resto de sus amigos parecía estar muy a gusto. Pues compartían la risa de la banda sin evitarlo.

- Oh vamos Mist. No tienes mas que hacer así- Louanne chasqueó los dedos –Para que cientos de chicos elegibles se arrojen a tus pies.

- Yo incluido- agregó el percusionista revolviendo el cabello de la nombrada –Eres una mujer preciosa y podrias tener al hombre que quisieras.

- Gracias Dal, lo tendré presente- Misty contestó con sarcasmo. Gary, Tracey, Ritchie y Brock parecían muy divertidos. Duplica, May, Sussie y los chicos del grupo asentían como si estuvieran de acuerdo. Los dos hombres restantes se veían con incomodidad y fuera de lugar –De veras hoy quiero estar sola.

- Solo intentaba….

- Creo que debemos respetar su decisión Dalton. Y la burla fue demasiado lejos- Sophie habló por primera vez. Su voz fue suave y muy femenina. Ash la miró con atención –Misty sabe por cual motivo o razón ha llegado hasta ese punto. Creo que debemos respetarla.

- Gracias Sophie- la pelirroja le apretó la mano -¿Y que hay con ustedes?

La pregunta era lógicamente dirigida a sus otros amigos. Brock fue el primero en contestar.

- Sussie y yo llevamos saliendo por tres años –abrazó a la tímida joven que estaba a su lado –Y obviamente aún estamos juntos.

- ¿Aún no hay planes para casarse?

- Yo todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día Brocky se decida…

- ¡Vamos _Brocky _debes complacer a la dama!- y todos rieron ante el comentario de Sussie, pese al rostro ruborizado de Brock.

- Bueno tú ya sabes que estoy saliendo con Daisy, y nosotros sí tenemos planes de casarnos y seguir dirigiendo el gimnasio.

- Si lo sé. Gracias Trace- Misty le apretó la mano con sumo cariño. Este a modo de respuesta depositó un beso tierno en la palma extendida.

- Como sabes, yo aún sigo sola, pero no descarto que el hombre de mis sueños me diga que sí muy pronto- Duplica añadió traviesamente y luego le guiñó un ojo a Gary quien se puso rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡Suerte Dup!- la apoyó Misty con una risita.

- Yo aun salgo con Drew- May añadió a continuación con una sonrisa, y lentamente enseñó su mano izquierda donde una delicada alianza brillaba entre sus dedos –Y estamos comprometidos.

- Eso es genial, amiga. Te lo mereces- añadió tras sonreírle, luego se volvió a Ritchie –Bueno ¿Y tú?

- En la eterna espera de mi chica perfecta- se hizo hacia adelante con una sonrisa sexy en los labios –Y estaba pensando, ya que tú también estas sola ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos algún día de estos…?

- Buen intento Ritchie, ¿pero que le diríamos a toda esa legión de fans que _sé_ que tienes?- él la miró confundido y avergonzado –Mejor no preocuparlas, además me han dicho que tienes interés en cierta efusiva animadora que no sé porque no se encuentra aquí esta noche…

- ¿Te refieres a Casey?- Brock exclamó soltando un aullido -¡Waw Mist! ¿Cómo te enteras de todo?

- Jaja, aunque no lo crean tenía a mi informante que me mantenía al tanto de todo- sonrió tranquilamente sin develar el nombre. Luego se giró a todos con el mismo gesto risueño y feliz –Me alegra por todos ustedes, y es genial volver a verlos chicos.

- Espera, Ash aún no ha hablado…

- Es cierto, vamos Ashy Boy cuéntanos de tu estado civil –Duplica rió señalándolo con el dedo –Lo ultimo que supe fue que estabas saliendo con ¿Prima?

- ¡Prima!- repitió la pelirroja abriendo mucho los ojos –Cielos Ash, ¿que ella no es muy… _grande _para ti?

- ¿Grande? Ja, yo diría voluptuosa- Dalton agregó riendo estrepitosamente –Déjame estrecharte la mano Ash… Diablos ¡que mujer! Eres mi héroe…

- ¡Dalton!- Louanne le pegó un codazo al entrometido muchacho, al ver la expresión incierta y apenada que apareció en los ojos de Misty -¡Cállate idiota!

Ash estaba completamente enrojecido e incómodo de ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Y antes de salir con Prima, que no saliste también con Sabrina?

- ¿Y con Erika?

Misty abría sus ojos cada vez con más espanto ante cada nuevo nombre femenino que surcaba el aire. Finalmente bajó la vista, inclinándose hacia Nathan quien le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de que se apoyara contra él. Los demás seguían comparando los atributos de esas mujeres sin importar de las chicas que estaban ahí oyendo.

- Creo que puedo contestar por mi mismo, sin necesidad de intermediarios que ventilen mi vida sentimental en publico- Ash habló por fin con voz cortante, logrando que el silencio se impusiera tras sus palabras –De momento no estoy en pareja- y al decirlo clavó inconscientemente los ojos en Misty, pero ella desvió la vista con rapidez.

- Dijiste que estabas disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de dar el próximo asalto- acotó Gary con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ya tienes a alguien en mente?

Ash resopló.

- Y chicos, es su vida personal. Respetémosla- intervino Brock seriamente.

- No sé como te las arreglas para no ser noticia- terció May, y luego añadió como si aun no se lo pudiera creer –No tenia idea de que Prima había sido tu novia.

- Ya ves, es bueno guardando secretos hasta con sus propios amigos- murmuró Tracey

Ash resopló –Solo diré esto una vez; Sí es cierto, Prima y yo salimos un par de veces y nada más…

- Sientes debilidad por las mujeres mayores ¿te has dado cuenta?- Ritchie prosiguió riendo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, la mayoría de tus novias te llevaban un mínimo de tres años.

- Vaya.

- Entonces –Gary alzó las cejas en diversión –¿Ya tienes en vista a quien será tu próxima victima? Espero no estés considerando salir con Agatha…

Nathan rodeó los hombros de Misty con un brazo, en medio del cúmulo de risas que se levantó alrededor tras el comentario de Gary, y le susurró algo al oído. Ella asintió, y juntos se alejaron del grupo.

Ash tan solo suspiró. Sus ojos seguían la grácil figura de la pelirroja, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que daría cualquier cosa a cambio con tal de saber que era lo que ella estaba pensando de él.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

- Hey.

Misty se giró sorprendida, sonrojándose al encontrar a Ash –Hey.

Él se apenó al notar lo incomoda que ella estaba. Sin duda ese era un pequeño detalle que debía agradecerle a sus amigos, y a la charla que habían mantenido antes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- prosiguió amigablemente, luchando por quebrar esa tensión.

- Vine a buscar algo para tomar- ella evitó verlo a la cara –Disculpa por haberme metido en tu cocina.

- Desde luego Mist, siéntete como en tu casa. ¿Quieres alguna cerveza?

- Gracias, no bebo. Un vaso de agua estaría bien.

- ¿No tomas alcohol, porque?

- El alcohol daña mis cuerdas vocales, y no puedo darme el lujo de perder lo único que tengo –aceptó el vaso que él le ofrecía –Además soy pésima con las bebidas, un trago y seria capaz de hacer algún disparate. Y hablo en serio.

Él la miró con ternura.

- Mist- se oyó una voz -¿Vienes a cantar?- Nathan entró esperando encontrar a la muchacha sola, grande fue su sorpresa al hallarla acompañada. Se aclaró la garganta y adoptó un aire de cortesía –Lamento interrumpir…Por cierto, tienes una casa fabulosa Ash. Debes costarte mucho mantenerla. Aunque con tu trabajo estoy seguro que el dinero no ha de ser problema.

- Eh… si.

- Nuestro departamento es diminuto al lado de tu mansión.

- No es una mansión, solo es… una casa grande- replicó Ash sintiéndose estúpido por la explicación que daba.

Nathan asintió -¿Vienes Mist?

Ella asintió –Algún día tendremos una casa así, Nathan, estoy segura- le palmeó el hombro con cariño. Luego se giró a Ash –Vamos a cantar una canción nueva. Yo hice la letra y nos gustaría presentarla en tu fiesta ¿vienes a escucharla?

- Sí claro.

Misty le sonrió, y luego le guiñó el ojo al guitarrista, y tomándolo del brazo ambos salieron.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

- ¡Eso fue hermoso Misty!

La joven rió al sentir el abrazo de May. Sussie también se les había unido –Gracias chicas.

- Te había oído cantar antes, pero ¡Cielos Mist, esto ha sido increíble!- exclamó Brock con admiración.

- Es verdad ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cantar así?

Misty soltó una carcajada, abochornada ante los elogios que recibía –Siempre he sabido cantar Gary. Solo… que nunca lo hice delante de ustedes…

- Así como nunca te has vestido de _este _modo delante nuestro…- las palabras de Ritchie apuntaban a su vestimenta, y encerraban algún doble significado.

Misty se sonrojó un poco y miró la negra falda de tul que escasamente la cubría, junto al ajustado corset de raso que abrazaba su silueta y enseñaba sus hombros pálidos

- ¿Algún inconveniente con su forma de vestir? –Intervino Duplica seriamente –Porque yo soy quien diseña su ropa, y además soy su asesora de modas.

- A mi me gusta- la apoyó May.

- A mi también, es parte de su nueva imagen, y le queda muy bien- añadió Sussie.

- Bueno…- Nathan se acercó hasta ellas colgándose el estuche de la guitarra al hombro -¿Nos vamos ya Synergy?

Ash reaccionó ante ese comentario. Había estado tan ensimismado viendo y oyendo cantar a su amiga, e intentando repeler las extrañas emociones que sentía, que no había reparado en que las conversaciones seguían sin él.

Misty estaba colocándose un largo abrigo negro que la mujer de pelo negro, Sophie, le había alargado –Yo conduciré.

- Mi teclado, y las guitarras ya están guardadas –Louanne refirió –Solo nos resta despedirnos.

- Oigan, esperen- Ash finalmente habló. Los chicos de la banda se volvieron ya con sus abrigos puestos- ¿Dónde van?

- A casa- Sophie se detuvo frente a él –Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos al amanecer.

- Es peligroso conducir de noche- el homenajeado miró a su pelirroja amiga que jugaba con las llaves del auto -¿Por qué no se quedan a pasar la noche aquí?

- Oh no, no queremos molest…

- ¡Cállate Nathan!- Dalton exclamó –Nos encantaría, Ash ¡Ay…!- se masajeó el brazo mirando enojado a Louanne –Oye, eso dolió…

Esta lo ignoró, se volvió al dueño de casa –En verdad, Ash, gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero preferimos partir ahora. Además Mist es una excelente conductora.

- Insisto. Hay lugar suficiente para todos, y no es necesario que partan inmediatamente en la mañana, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran…-sonrió suavemente –Por otro lado, no quiero que pasen otros seis años que tengan secuestrada a mi amiga.

Todos se giraron a Misty esperando que ella decidiera –Bueno… si los chicos están de acuerdo, no veo razón para oponerme –dijo y arqueó una ceja en dirección a Ash - ¿Secuestrada?

Él sonrió enormemente y agregó –Me alegra volver a verte Mist.

- A mi también Ash.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

- Espero no les moleste compartir habitación…- decía Ash abriendo la puerta de un cuarto para que la joven pelirroja entrara.

Ella así lo hizo, y se quedó sonriente parada en el centro –Vaya, es muy bonita, parece que fue hecha exclusivamente para mí.

- Mamá en persona la decoró…

- ¿Tu madre pensaba en mi cuando lo hizo?- comentó con una risita, admirando el celeste pastel de las paredes, que obviamente aún era su color favorito.

- Quizás…- respondió apenado. Ella no le prestó atención.

- Por cierto, no nos importa compartir habitación. Solo tráenos unas mantas y podemos acomodarnos fácilmente.

Ash rio –Desde luego que no. Aquí dormirán las chicas, en otra habitación los chicos. ¿Por cierto, donde están todos?

- Trayendo el equipaje- Misty suspiró –Asumo que desean que pasemos un poco de tiempo de calidad sin que nos arranquemos los ojos…

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo como eso?

- No lo sé, ¿quizás porque la última vez que nos vimos tú me odiabas…?

Ash suspiró y se revolvió el cabello –Lamento haber sido tan idiota en esos momentos Mist.

- Esta bien Ash, ya te has disculpado.

- Es que me negaba a creer que de veras quisieras dejarnos para hacer algo tan… simple.

Misty sonrió –Eso tan 'simple' como tú lo denominas me ha hecho muy feliz en estos años.

- Si, lo veo. De verdad me alegra por ti- al ver que ella arqueaba las cejas con incredulidad, añadió -¡En serio! El que tú seas feliz me hace feliz a mí. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no has errado en el nuevo camino que elegiste. De veras tienes una voz preciosa.

- Gracias…- ella se sonrojó bajando la vista.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Se puede? No se han matado aún ¿verdad?- los gritos de afuera rompieron la apacible atmosfera que estaba formándose entre los amigos que acababan de reencontrarse.

Ash abrió encontrándose con los muchachos de la banda, sonriendo ampliamente. Dalton fue el primero en entrar, arrojando su bolso hacia un lado.

- ¡Waw, mira el tamaño de esta alcoba! ¿Aquí dormiremos nosotros?

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Duplica apareció de pronto. Tomó a la joven rubia, y a la de cabello negro, y las metió consigo –Esta es noche de chicas, y aquí dormiremos nosotras…

Ash las dejó pasar confundido, viendo como le devolvían el bolso a su dueño y se giraban a él –Gracias por la invitación.

- ¿De nada?

- ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados, alguno de ustedes desea acompañarnos?- Duplica preguntó enérgicamente al notar que los muchachos seguían ahí sin moverse. De a poco, estos comenzaron a alejarse por el pasillo.

Misty aprovechó la pausa, mientras las chicas se acomodaban y se acercó al joven dueño de casa que seguía parado en el umbral, sus ojos brillaban.

- Gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos aquí. Buenas noches Ash.

Se había acercado a él al decir aquello. Y este no pudo dejar de notar que su cabeza apenas le pasaba los hombros. Ella se puso en puntas de pie y apretó tentativamente los labios contra su mejilla.

Él no supo que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que ella se separó, y tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no aprisionarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso real.

Buscó la voz en las profundidades de su garganta.

- No tienes que agradecer. Hasta mañana Mist –evitó mirar sus labios –Que descanses.

Dio la vuelta y salió a acomodar a los muchachos antes de quedarse y hacer una locura. Sin embargo Duplica había visto todo, y para si soltó una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ash reprimió un bostezo y se masajeó la cabeza. No podía dormir. Se hallaba demasiado trastornado por emociones _muy _confusas como para que tuviera algo de sueño. Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera perplejo. Había luz en la cocina y un sonido suave y agradable flotaba hasta sus oídos.

Bajó silenciosamente.

Misty estaba sentada a la mesa. Arrodillada en el asiento, al parecer sin importarle el escaso genero del camisón que llevaba puesto, que si bien era largo, en la posición en la que estaba sentada apenas y lograba cubrirle los inmencionables. Había una taza frente a ella y un cuadernillo abierto. Tenia un lapicero en la mano, y escribía a medida que cantaba.

Ash sonrió. Sabia que aquello era algo más que el asalto a sus hormonas. Le gusta esa situación. Le gustaba ella vestida de esa forma, con su cabello suelto. Ocupando su cocina. Su casa. Su lecho…

Sí, podía ver esa escena todos los días. Ella ahí. Presente y futuro con él.

Misty rió y volvió a cantar lo que había escrito. Se movió en la silla, acomodando sus delgadas piernas bajo su peso. Bebió el liquido que aun quedaba en su taza.

Él suspiró y se hizo presente.

- ¡Ash!- ella exclamó tras verlo -¿Te he despertado? Oh, lo siento mucho… no podía dormir y decidí trabajar en una nueva canción…

- Esta bien- sonrió alzando la mano –Tampoco podía dormir, vine a buscar algo para tomar. Podrías ofrecerme algo de que estas tomando tú.

- ¡Oh no!- se apenó sacudiendo la cabeza –Puedo prepararte un café si quieres.

- En realidad quiero de lo que estas tomando tú- la miró con desconfianza, y desvió la atención a la taza que sostenía en las manos- ¿Tomas alcohol a escondidas?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces…?

Ella bajó la vista y un rosado intenso cubrió sus mejillas. Vergüenza. Inocente vergüenza –Es chocolate caliente.

Él sonrió. Parecía una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Y aun con esa timida inocencia se veía tan seductora como una diosa griega –Hace siglos que no bebo chocolate. Vamos, prepárame una taza y recordemos viejos tiempos.

Misty asintió con entusiasmo y se incorporó olvidando su vestimenta inadecuada. Se manejó fácilmente en la cocina, mientras el joven la admiraba secretamente. Pues si bien ese inadecuado camisón pertenecía a Prima, esta ni aun con sus voluptuosas curvas y sensualidad lograba verse tan hermosa y adorable como Misty con sus pies descalzos, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la lata de cacao del estante de arriba. Él apartó cortésmente la vista al notar que el ruedo de la prenda subía sin dificultad.

Minutos después, colocó la taza rebosante frente a él, y volvió a llenar la suya.

- Exquisito- declaró –Con esto empiezo a cuestionarme porque no desayuno chocolate caliente mas seguido.

- Adoro el cacao- Misty se lamió los labios sonriendo –No hay noche que no lo tome.

Ash observó el cuadernillo frente a ella -¿Y eso?

- Mis liricas. Cosas que se me ocurren, canciones, poesías, tonterías… de todo un poco. Lo llevo a donde vaya, uno nunca sabe donde te puede venir la inspiración…

- ¿Estabas escribiendo alguna canción?

- Intentaba. Las frases estaban jugueteando en mi cabeza desde temprano y debía ponerles un orden.

- ¿Puedo ver?

- ¡Ja!- Misty apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho –De ninguna manera. Top Secret. Nadie, ni aun los chicos de la banda están autorizados a ver esto.

- Esta bien- adoptó un aire ofendido –Tendrás que compensarme por esto.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- colocó la taza vacía en la mesa.

- Yo pregunto, tú respondes…

- Bueno- Misty apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer las barbilla en las manos –Dispara.

- ¿Por qué esperar seis años en venir a verme?

Ella parpadeó asombrada ante esa pregunta tan directa. Suspiro con suavidad.

- Te oías tan enojado en esa oportunidad que no creí que quisieras volver a verme. Además eras _el _maestro Pokemon del momento, y yo seguía siendo una simple líder de gimnasio. Siempre estabas rodeado de gente; entrenadores, maestros… gente tan importante como tú… ¿Qué podía hacer yo en ese ambiente?. Luego me convertí en una cantante anónima, mientras tú no parabas de crecer, el abismo entre nosotros se hacia cada vez mas grande. Aparecías en televisión, diarios, revistas ¿y yo?- rió –La pobre Misty Waterflower… ¿Quién iba a creerle que era amiga del gran Ash Ketchum? No Ash, yo no podía entrometerme en eso…

- Mist…Es cierto que me comporté como un canalla al principio, pero luego… te echaba mucho menos. Eres mi mejor amiga pese a todo, y me hubiera encantado que estes aquí desde el comienzo. Que hoy sea lo que soy, es en parte una gran merito tuyo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con suavidad –Fue tu propio esfuerzo Ash. Tu sueño hecho realidad.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿Mi sueño?- él asintió bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate –Mis sueños están ahora al lado de Synergy y desde los chicos.

- Me refiero a _tu _sueño. Antes dijiste que renunciaste a varios de ellos. ¿Cuáles eran?

Misty bajó la vista –Como dije, mi lugar esta junto a la banda ahora. Sueño conque seamos populares, que editemos muchos cd's, sueño con viajar alrededor del mundo…- sus ojos brillaban cuando alzó la cabeza –Esos son mis anhelos ahora. El resto… el resto se ha ido. Los perdí… supongo que han sido enterrados con aquella niña que deseaba ser maestra pokemon…- rio casi con cierta tristeza –Nathan dice que no se puede vivir de las ilusiones pasadas, y… tiene razón.

- Has cambiado Mist.

- No, no lo he hecho- sacudió la cabeza –Soy la misma de siempre. Todavía detesto los vegetales, y aborrezco a los insectos de más de seis patas. Amo el mar y el agua siempre estará en mi naturaleza a pesar de no especializarme en el cuidado pokemon… y de verdad adoro a mis pokemon tanto o más que antes. Me preocupo por ellos como cualquier entrenadora, pero todos saben que no volveré a ese mundo. Ahora construyen la barrera más poderosa que tienen mis hermanas para proteger el gimnasio- se inclinó - ¿Ves que sigo siendo yo?. La misma Misty con diferentes metas…

- Eso es un cambio.

- ¡Tú eres un cambio!- lo contratacó –Hablas tanto de mí, ¿pero que hay de ti?.

Ash dejó la taza vacía y la miró- Yo sigo siendo yo.

- En parte- Misty ladeó la cabeza –Yo creía que siempre serías igual. El mismo ingenuo Ash que no veía más allá de la nariz. Que le interesaba más una batalla, medalla o lo que sea, que ver a una chica. Tenías quince años y eras tan inocente como un niño de kínder…

- Eso es lo que tú creías…

- No, si ya me doy cuenta- replicó sarcástica –Por algo saliste con Prima- su voz tomó una tonalidad incierta –Parece que tus hormonas acabaron de despertar cuando yo me fui.

- Eh… no.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Siempre fui muy bueno para disimular- le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa –Pero si estaba consciente que las chicas existían…

- ¿En serio? Muero por saber quien fue la chica que te introdujo en esta etapa de locura hormonal.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada picara y la miró –Fuiste tú. _Tú _y tus espectaculares piernas. Tú y tu… trasero firme y redondo…

Las mejillas de la joven casi hicieron juego con su cabello. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo -¿Es una broma cierto?

- ¿Te apenas? Vamos Mist, tú empezaste esta charla. Por otro lado ¿podrías pararte y desfilar para mí? Hace siglos que no veo tus piernas…

Ella alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y le propinó un golpe en el brazo a puño cerrado –Cállate eres un… pervertido.

- ¡Hey!- Ash se cubrió –Te doy un cumplido que derretiría a una estatua ¿y así me pagas?

Volvió a darle otro golpe, esta vez con más saña –Quizás sea el tipo de cumplidos que dedicas a alguna de esas mujeres con la que sales, pero yo… yo- su rubor se incrementó al notar la forma deliberada con la que él la estaba viendo –Yo solo soy tu amiga.

- Eres una mujer preciosa- dijo seriamente. Demasiado seriamente. Hizo un esfuerzo por despegar los ojos de ella… todavía no… era demasiado pronto. Demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? No, no. Primero debía limpiar la imagen de libertino que tenía de él.

- Gracias. Tú también te ves bien. Sin duda los cambios físicos te han sentado de maravilla.

- Igual que a ti- volvió a sonreírle –Eras preciosa cuando niña, y no era el único que lo había notado.

- ¿Quieres dejar ya de hacer eso?

- No puedes aceptar un simple cumplido…

- Cuando proceden de ti me dan escalofríos.

- Eres la primera chica que se queja de ellos- dijo juguetón –La mayoría de las veces da resultado.

- ¿Asi es como conquistaste a Prima?

Misty se sorprendió de su propia pregunta impertinente. Enrojeció al notar la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Ash –Lo siento, lo siento. Fue muy desubicado de mi parte preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

- Esta bien- él sonrió con tranquilidad –No me molesta hablar de eso. En realidad mi historia con Prima fue más corta de lo que piensas. Es decir, yo no la conquisté, fue ella quien puso sus ojos en mí…

- Vaya.

- No he tenido mucho éxito en las cuestiones sentimentales. Mis relaciones no se han extendido más allá de uno o dos meses…

- Eres un chico difícil.

- Al contrario, yo siempre estuve en el lugar correcto, fueron ellas las que estaban equivocadas.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

Ash observó sus increíbles ojos verdes, completamente absortos en lo que decía –Que quizás ellas eran tan solo una distracción antes de que apareciera _mi _mujer ideal.

- ¡Eso suena muy cursi hasta para ti!- rio bajando las pestañas -¿Y ya has hallado a esa mujer ideal?

Volvió a mirarla –Puede ser.

Misty no se dio por aludida, y si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien. Se levantó tomando su taza y la de él –Bueno Ash- abrió el grifo del agua y se dispuso a lavarlas –Te deseo la mayor de las suertes en esa búsqueda.

- Gracias Mist- la observó, ella sin duda había olvidado todo el tema referente a los cumplidos sobre sus piernas, de otro modo no estaría dándole una bonita vista de lo maravillosamente torneadas que eran -¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿De mí? Ya dije que no tengo novio.

- Sin embargo entre ese chico; Nathan, y tú noté cierta química…

- Oh…-ella rió enjuagándose las manos llenas de espuma –Nathan es el hombre más paciente del mundo.

- ¿Quieres decir que entre tú y él hay algo?

- Tal vez…

Ni cuenta se dio cuando sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente -¿Y cuantos novios has tenido antes?

- Vaya ¡que pregunta!- guardó las tazas y volvió a sentarse frente a él –No tantas parejas como tú. De hecho…- se apenó –Nunca he tenido novio…

- ¿Nunca?

- No, nunca. Cielos ¿es tan difícil de creer?- suspiró –He tenido pretendientes sí, coqueteos… pero nada serio. Creo que soy una chica difícil de sobrellevar y mi genio no ayuda- finalizó riendo.

- Sin embargo Nathan…- Ash pausó esperando que ella continuara lo que iba a decir.

- Nathan ha sido muy paciente… vamos, cinco años es mucho tiempo para desesperar al alguien. Pero él es una gran persona, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, pensamos igual y es increíble la forma en la que nos complementamos.

Ash volvió a convertir sus puños en piedra. Su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que su voz que sonó como un disparo -¿Estas enamorada de él?

Misty lo miró fijo. La pregunta latiendo en sus cristalinas irises –Creo que el amor es un sentimiento que no existe más allá de las novelas y las poesías. Es una palabra extraña y grande, que puede matarte en un segundo y sumergirte en el éxtasis al siguiente. Solo experimenté esa sensación una vez, y creí que moriría…- cerró los ojos –No amo a Nathan, pero le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. ¿Y quien dice que en algún momento no llegue a enamorarme de él? Por mi parte voy a hacer todo lo posible por retribuir genuinamente a su cariño…

- ¿Pero si no lo amas como puedes sacrificarte de esa forma?

- No es un sacrificio para mí, Ash- ladeó la cabeza – Yo quiero a Nathan. Además ¿no es lo mismo que has hecho tú con todas esas mujeres?. Por otro lado yo no busco remplazar a nadie, realmente deseo tener algo con él.

- ¿Algo serio?- su voz iba tensionándose cada vez más.

- Sip.

Ash quiso maldecir_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando la había hallado por fin, la vida se empeñaba en alejarla? ¿Por qué aquello debía ser de ese modo?_

- Y…- replicó lentamente viéndola -¿Si te enamoraras de otra persona?

- Oh no, eso nunca podría suceder…- a Misty le agarró un súbito ataque de risa –Estoy demasiado ocupada con la banda como para conocer chicos nuevos, y salir con fans no entra en mis reglas.

- El amor no es fácil de manipular, ¿sabes? Cuando llega, llega. Y hasta puede hacer que te enamores de quien menos esperas…

- Te has vuelto todo un filosofo- meneó la cabeza todavía riendo –Trataré de cuidarme de tus encantos, entonces. No me gustaría que en uno de tus coqueteos rompieras mi corazón.

- Jamás lo haría, Mist. Sería incapaz de lastimarte…

Misty estaba sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión seria de Ash, su sonrisa risueña varió a alarma.

- Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir…

- Si.

Ambos se levantaron en silencio. Ash esperó a que ella saliera para apagar la luz de la cocina, pronto todo quedó en sombras.

- Gracias por la chocolatada- le susurró mientras subían la escalera bajo la fría luz de la luna.

- De nada.

Se detuvieron en el umbral de la habitación que compartía Misty con las demás muchachas –Buenas noches Mist- se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Ash- ella contuvo el aliento al ver la proximidad de sus rostros.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Nota:_

_Primer capitulo de esta singular historia. Gracias! A quienes me han demostrado su apoyo en esta idea rara y quizás algo fuera de lo común._

_Espero sigan acompañándome durante el transcurso de la misma!_

_Y Belen esto es para ti! _

_Por cierto todavía no ha empezado el sufrimiento pero vamos en camino xD_

_Cuidense mucho, saludos y abrazos!_

_Sumi Chan _


End file.
